


The right truth

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Series: Small corners of space and time [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: whoniverse1000, Humor, M/M, UNIT, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the seventies, Jack tries to get information about the Doctor. He gets caught, and tries to settle this his favourite way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The right truth

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [La vérité qui convient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537854) by [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja). 



> English is not my first language. I apologize for any mistake, and I would be happy if you'd point them to me.
> 
> Everything here belongs to the BBC.

"What are you doing here?"

Jack swallows hard. Maybe he hasn't exactly been stealthy in his UNIT-spying activities. Being handsome as he is has these kind of drawbacks; it's sometimes hard to remain unnoticed. Still, he would have sworn he'd be able to hear someone coming up just behind him. This man is good.

And pointing a gun in his general direction.

"Who are you? I want the truth!"

Jack has absolutely nothing against the truth. It's just that, sometimes, it's necessary to select it carefully.

It would be the absolute truth to say: "Please, don't take me to the Doctor. It would be very dangerous for us and the whole universe." Or: "Oh, you can shoot me, I won't die anyway." Maybe: "I work for Torchwood. We've been fighting aliens longer than you. Oh, and we're better at keeping secrecy, too, because we know about you and you don't know about us." Or perhaps even: "I'm a time traveler. I knew the Doctor, in my past and in his future, and I can't see him now because he hasn't met me yet. But I stalk him anyway because I fancy him, and I know I'm pathetic, thanks."

Of course, all of those could potentially cause a disaster. Being brought to their scientific adviser and risking a massive temporal disturbance for the first two, being shot by UNIT and Torchwood for the third, and for the fourth... well, it would mean being pathetic in front of a perfect stranger. Not to mention that this man, while competent, might be completely ignorant of their scientific adviser being a time-traveling alien. Which would bring him back to the first scenario.

But . . . Jack can think better and faster than that, can't he? And he finally finds exactly the right thing to say. Or so he thinks.

"I was watching you soldiers," he explains with his most charming smile. "Fantasizing about your uniforms. Nice caps. By the way, did I mention that you're very handsome?"

There, a total truth.

"I'm Jack," he adds, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you. What's your name?"

Of course, the man is shocked. But it's better that that. He's wearing an expression that Jack has learned to recognize in this primitive century: the I-want-this-but-it-would-be-wrong look, as he's dubbed it.

Flirting with this man suddenly becomes more than a pleasant occupation and a quick way to escape. It's a good deed, a service that he can do for the soldier.

"I'm Captain Mike Yates," the man says coldly, "and this area is not open to the public." It's not a very secret one, either, in Jack's opinion. In fact, save from the soldiers, there's nothing interesting to see. No secret activities. Unless they're better hidden. "You have no right to be here, and I have to demand that you leave immediately."

He's so formal. But he won't report him - or, worse, take him to his commanding officer - which is quite a relief. Either he likes Jack enough to let him go or the flirting has flustered him enough for him to want Jack gone immediately. In either case, there's no way Jack could give up now.

"Mike," Jack says, smiling again. "A good name. Quite nice of you to let me go. Of course, feel free to shoot me if I ever come back." He'd really like to kiss him and see his reaction, or even take his hand - but the gun is still there, looking quite threatening.

Mike's mouth twitches, not quite a grin but close. "I won't miss the opportunity."

"But," Jack quickly adds, "if you'd like to learn more about a possible intruder - that's part of your job, isn't it? - maybe we should see each other again? In less restricted place, of course?"

The disbelief on Mike's face is priceless. There's also a hint of what might possibly be fear, but aren't soldiers supposed to face their fears?

"I'm sure you could learn a lot of things," Jack continues, still smiling. "You must have questions sometimes. If you have any uncertainties, I'm at your disposal. There are so much things I'd like to teach you!"

"And you could learn a little discretion!" Mike says sternly.

"Maybe I could," Jack admits with a wry grin. "You seem to know a lot about it."

Mike takes the piece of paper Jack gives him, with a place and time. A nearby café later today.

He doesn't promise Jack anything.

But he doesn't say he won't come either.


End file.
